The Makaras x Reader Grubsitting
by SavioredPeppermint
Summary: It's hard to explain. You're pretty much grubsitting and then doing something else (Hint: THE NASTY)
1. Chapter 1

You were reading your favorite book until you heard a squeak. Looked over and saw huge purple eyes look deepingly in yours. "Gamzee, you were supposed to be in bed!" You said. He shook his head and you laughed. He raised a leg or arm((AN: I have no idea what to call it xD))and he pointed it to his mouth. "You're hungry?" You asked. He squeaked then nodded.

You were giving Gamzee a sopor pie fresh from the oven and some Faygo. You had no idea why he was supposed to eat it, but you didn't care. While you watched Gamzee eat, you heard something move around. You turned and saw grub Kurloz on the counter. He squeaked and Had some face paint that was done to like a skeleton. "Kurloz! You know you shouldn't do that!" You picked the grub up and carried him to the sink ((AN: I almost typed in dish washer xD)). He started to cry so you had to shoosh him and cradle him in your arms. "Ssshhhh...It's ok. It's ok. It won't take long." You turned on the water and waited for it to be perfect grub temperature. You wash and gently scrubbed his face. When you were done you dried him off. "There we are. All do-" You were cut off when you didn't see Gamzee wasn't sitting in his chair anymore. "Hm." You kept your mouth a straight line. Kurloz said a questioning squeak. "Hold on Kurloz. I'm going to find Gamzee. Stay here." You put him down on the counter. While you were gone, Kurloz dived into the left over sopor slime.

As you went into the bathroom, you saw Gamzee putting on some clown facepaint. "Gamzee! If Kurloz can't wear facepaint, doesn't mean you can!" You pick Gamzee up from the counter and he started to cry. "Not again..." You shooshed and papped him until he started to hiccup randomly. "God Dammit.." You muttered and carried him back to the kitchen and you find Kurloz in the sopor pie. "Kurloz no!" You picked him up with your other arm and cradled them both.

It was nice until both Kurloz and Gamzee started hiccuping. It was adorable for the first two minutes, but then it got annoying. "Gog,how does GHB deal with this?!" You said. You looked at both of them and they were both dirty. "Time for a bath." You said. They both shook their heads. You snickered. "Yes you are."

You started running the bath and this time, you put them in a pet carrier so they wouldn't fuck any shit up. They were rattling the cage and kept on honking , wanting to get out. When it was perfect temperature, You put in craploads of soap which made bubbles. It was grape scented ((AN: *eyebrow wiggle* )). You opened the pet carrier and put them in the tub. "Awweee! They look so cute!" You took a picture of them in the tub with your phone. They splashed and played with the bubbles. You dipped your hand inside the bathtub, finding it really warm. You wished You could go in the tub with them, but you don't have an extra pair of clothes. Their hair was like a wild bush so you scrubbed their hair until it was silky and soft to the touch. You sighed. "All. Done." You admired the work you've did and they both pull you in the tub. "Huh?!" You were suprised by their strength to pull you in the tub. They squeaked in happiness. "Wow. Just." You started to laugh to yourself. Gamzee was in your hair and Kurloz was snuggling in your shirt ((AN: x33)). It didn't take long until you heard the front door open and GHB walk in and see you guys in the tub. He chuckled. "I guess you had up and motherfuckin fun?" "I think they had more fun than me. I'm still pleased that I got to grubsit them." You ruffled Kurloz and Gamzee's hair. They squeaked happily. As soon as you left , Kurloz and Gamzee both squeaked "Momma."


	2. Chapter 2

You were feeding both of the grubs (Kurloz and Gamzee) baby bottles of faygo while you heard the front door open. It was The Grand Highblood with blood the colors of the rainbow (except the purple was violet). "So How any culls did you do today?" You asked. ((AN: yes I know that was a retarded question but I had nothing else to think of so NYEH!)) "I stopped counting at fifty." He said. You laughed. "Not enough huh?" "Yeah." He went over to you and whispered in your ear. "Would it be ok if you could stay motherfuckin' longer?" Your cheeks flushed (Insert Blood Color). "I have nothing else to do afterwords. Sure."

You have been grubsitting for quite sometime now. You remember the first time you babysitted those little monsters. You couldn't help but giggle. GHB was in his room, you guessed he was cleaning up or taking a shower (( In this story, he has a bathroom in his room )) . When you were done feeding them they both squeaked: "Momma!" You chuckled. "No I'm not your Momma." They both shook their heads. "Momma!" And snuggled against your breasts. You blushed and smiled down at them and carried them to their room to put them in the crib.

After you tucked them in and sang them to sleep, you went to the kitchen to clean up when you heard GHB come in. Like you guessed, he was clean. "So, you wanted me to stay here a bit longer.?" You said. "Yes.." He answered. He put his hands on your waist. You blushed. Damn this was the third time you blushed in ten minutes. "What did you need for me to talk to you about?" You asked. "Well, I haven't got to motherfuckin' see you in a while." He whispered and nibbled on your ear. You moaned silently. He flipped you over so you were face to face and kissed you. It wasn't long until you put your arms over his neck and kissed him back. The kissing session turn into a make out session in five minutes when ran his tongue across your lower lip begging for entrance. You decided to play around a bit and denied. That plan backfired when he massaged your boobs making you moan out loud and he shoved his tongue in your mouth, wrestling with yours. He put his hands on your ass and set you on the counter. He used his finger to pull down the neck of your bodysuit and attacked your neck and you moaned. The sounds of you moaning pleased him. You were having fuckloads of pleasure up and down your spine. He put his hands in your shirt and played your breasts like play dough. Your back arched in pleasure and you moaned so loud, you thought you woke the grubs up. That's when he moved his hands to the under of your thighs and carried you to his bedroom (while making out at the same time).

When he carried you to his bedroom, he sat you on the bed And pulled down the zipper of the back of your bodysuit. He took it off halfway leaving you with your bra and half your bodysuit on. He licked the middle of your chest and you shivered. He uncliped your (Insert Favorite Color) bra and tossed it aside to Gog knows where. You were now half naked and GHB was fully clothed. You pulled off his armor/shirt and kissed his neck. A shallow moan came from him and he grabbed your breasts.

You guys were soon both naked And GHB snuggling with your thigh. That was when he started tasting you. You grabbed the sheets and your back arched off the bed and your turned your head to the left. You were panting in a quick rhyeme. He was tasting you for what seemed like hours. "Highblood...I..Want you...inside of me..." You said in between your moans. GHB smirked. He lifted your legs to his waist and his tentabulge started licking your nook. "Are you motherfuckin' ready?" He asked you. You put your hands on his muscular shoulders and nodded. He thrusted into you and you moaned so loud, you knew Damn straight you woke the grubs up. You had a deep blush across your face and you were biting your lip. He thrusted into you again and you moaned again digging your nails into his shoulders. He was thrusting deeper and so were your nails. Your nails soon left purple scratch marks on his shoulders. YOU GUYS THRUSTED INTO SPACE.

You and your matesprite were both panting and the grubs soon woke up. They somehow got out of the crib and went through the door. They squeaked at the doorway and shocked you. You blushed and hid your nakedness. You went over to them and picked them up while GHB got a good view of your bare ass. Gamzee cuddled in your hair and Kurloz cuddled in your neck while you and GHB were both cuddling the night away.


End file.
